The Death of Snarf
by Alteng
Summary: Snarf is found dead. LionO sets out to discover who did such a dastardly deed. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


A/N: This story got kicked off of here for some reason. I can imagaine a couple of reasons why, but it makes the whole thing seem so naughty! One of the reasons that I could imagine would be that Chapter 1 is just one word. This is my artistic statement, and the one word was suppose to take up the whole page, mind you, but oh well. So, now you get the presentation with Chapter 1 & 2 together.

Anyway, further comment, this story was conceived and written by my friend James and me in the middle of the night. This is what third shift will do to a person.

My apologies to character misspellings.

Chapter 1: The Death

SNAAAARF!

Chapter 2: The Funeral

All the members of the Thundercats stood around the open casket, which contained the sorrowful remains of the dearly departed friend and nanny to many a Thundercats' leader Liono. He would snarf no more. The body was laid out in a most unnatural and uncomfortable position. The old scaly catlike creature was spread out on his belly and his limbs and tail were all stretched out to their limits as is he had spent time on the rack, but there was no signs of the use of such instrument . . . well, it was more like the absence of such devices in this time period or any culture known or unknown or otherwise on Third Earth. None of the cat people dare make any attempt to try and move any of his stiff limbs into a more dignified position for fear of breaking something off. The final death expression on the serpentine cat's face told of a most painful but sudden death. His teeth were clenched to the breaking point. His claws were all outstretched. His eyes were the most frightening of all. They were so wide, that they were bulging from the sockets. No one there had the power to close them.

The coffin was lined with the softest silks and pictures depicting the snarf's many heroic exploits (like giving the baby Liono a bath, feeding the great Liono a bottle, cleaning pea baby food from unseemly body parts of both parties involved, Liono's teething years, where the snarf tail was a great chew toy, and, of course, the scene that Panthro insisted upon, Liono's diaper slinging contest with the notorious snarf) decorated the sides of his final resting place of the four legged warrior.

Many and various flowers surrounded the coffin. There were sweet smelling white roses, daffodils, and honeysuckles along with some catnip and a strange dark green weed like plant that Tigra recently discovered with the snarf. The flowers that surprised the group the most were the mummified morning glories that arrived anonymously in an unknown manner. One minute they weren't there, and the next, they were laying delicately on the snarf's back.

Liono squared his shoulders and held himself up with pride as long as he could, but the grief soon overlook him. His unseasoned by age and experience mind gave way with his knees, and he collapsed in hopeless tears.

Cheetara walked up behind him and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Snarf was old and his time had come," she told him in a most sympathetic and understanding voice.

"His old snarfer just gave out," Tigra added reasonably.

A smirk crossed Panthro's grey face. "I say it did!"

The lady Thundercat stomped his foot. The panther man made a silent exclamation of pain, but Liono was so distraught over his loss that he noticed none of the sarcasm his fellow Thundercat made.

Looking over the stiff tail with an expression of disgust, Wilykit made the remark, "My snarfer would give out, too, if someone . . . " but Wilykat hit her hard in the back of the head before she could finish her statement.

With tears on the cheek, the manly cat pulled away from Cheetara's consoling arms. He stood up on his own feet and held out his chest in pride. There was nothing he could do to help the snarf now or bring him back, but beware he who did this misdeed. He took a step back from the coffin and drew the Sword of Omens. He held it aloft. "Thundercats, ho!" He cried to activate the Eye of Thundara. The bright symbol illuminated the overcast sky in a final salute to his lost friend. It was the least he could do for the official nanny of the Thundercats.

Unseen by Liono, Panthro held in the snickers about the extreme extent their young leader went through over the death of their most useless member of their team. Tigra conveniently bashed him in the gut with a shovel. The grey cat man let out a gasp of breath, but no one noticed. The tiger man gave him a narrowed eyed glare. The other accepted the shovel and began digging the grave.


End file.
